


Big Girls Don't Cry

by haveahiddles (redvelvetrose)



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redvelvetrose/pseuds/haveahiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was in response to a prompt on tumbr from naughtylokiconfessions. Someone requested a fic from Loki's POV where his interest is a plus-sized girl. Being a plus-sized girl myself, I could hardly resist! I wrote this during the same weekend that Tom Hiddleston appeared at SDCC in full costume, so I included his famous "Say my name!".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Girls Don't Cry

"I know I'm not... I mean... I'm not really... built like other-" she began.

I placed two fingers against her lips to stop these nervous protests. "If I wanted some slender whip of a thing, I'd have one. But those skinny sticks out there hold no appeal for me." I whispered, locking my eyes with hers. Such strange habits, these mortals kept. Women were not expected to look like women and were ludicrously shamed when they did. Every other lady on the floor looked like a pre-pubescent lad... thin and boyish and so... infertile. 

"They... don't?" she asked, sweet eyes looking up at me. I could see the hint of pink on her cheeks that had little to do with the cosmetics she wore.

"In my opinion, a woman is meant to have curves... like you have. To be soft and round." I replied smoothly, letting my hands move over her rounded hips, my fingertips ghosting over the surface of her gown, gliding along her back. The touch made her arch instinctively, pretty eyes fluttering in response. I took advantage, stepping closer. Everything about her intoxicated me; her warmth, the pale silk of her skin. Those deep, luscious curves were going to be my undoing this night, I could feel it already.

I felt her little hands curling around me... so tentative, as though too firm a touch might somehow send me fleeing from her. "No one will see us here." I whispered, bending my head so my breath caressed against her neck, left bare. Part of me was glad of that... another part of me wished to see her bedecked in gold and emeralds. Decisions, decisions.

"It's not that I'm afraid of being seen... well... I am... a bit. If my boss finds me here with you..." she said, though she was making no move to push me away or escape me.

"She will not. She's quite busy drooling over Stark. Or at least, over Stark's fortune." I grinned. "And I have no intention of making light of you, if that is what you fear."

Her eyes snapped up to mine, betraying how right I was. "You mean that?" she asked, still suspicious of my motives. How much abuse had this lovely creature endured to be so guarded, so certain that compliments were not well-meant?

"I mean it." I nodded, telling the simple truth for once. "I find you achingly beautiful just as you are. " I shifted, my lips brushing hers as I spoke, though I did not quite kiss her. Not yet. I wanted to see if she would make that leap herself.

I did not have to wait long. Those small hands found their way to the lapels of my coat, holding me down to her height, and her mouth insistently sought mine. Ah, now this was more like it. She was no shrinking violet. Not really. She wore the mask of one to avoid being hurt. But this young mortal was a splendid lioness at her core. She demanded to be adored... and I was more than willing to meet the demand.

I parted my lips, my tongue dancing along hers, languid heat rolling through me as she arched, pressing the soft length of her body along mine. Ah, such glorious warmth and weight. "Perhaps..." I said breathlessly once our lips parted. "... this is an activity best continued... in private, my dear?"

She nodded. "I have a room... here in the hotel. Upstairs." she panted softly, her cheeks pink and her lips already swollen from our kisses. I hoped I could contain myself long enough to make it to her room.

"Lead the way, then." I nodded, pulling back enough so that she could step away from me and head out. I couldn't help but let my gaze slid along her body as she walked ahead of me, hips swaying with sensual promise, her gown clinging sweetly to the curve of her backside. My hands actually ached with the need to touch her.

I managed to behave myself in the elevator since there were other passengers. However, once we were in her room and the door was shut behind us, decorum was tossed unceremoniously to the wayside. She pushed at my jacket, sliding it off of my shoulders and to the floor. My tie swiftly joined the growing heap. Meanwhile, I was making short work of the zipper holding her dress in place, sliding it down and letting the shoulder straps each fall to the sides, her full breasts now doing the work of holding it up. Her scent, a combination of some perfume and the glorious scent of her own skin, drove me mad with need. I kissed along her neck and down that gentle curve to her shoulder, breathing her in. 

"This." I tugged at her dress, the press of our bodies keeping me from pulling it off of her. "Is in the way. Don't you think, darling?" Under other circumstances, I might have simply torn it, shred it to pieces for the crime of keeping me from touching her. But this was a fine dress that she had likely paid for herself.

"Very much so." she agreed, pulling away from me and taking two steps back. She smiled at me, her face so beautiful that I very nearly pulled her back. She turned around, shimmying a bit so that it fell lower, catching on the deep swell of her hips this time. Another push and it pooled around her feet in folds of satin, allowing her to step out of it and her heeled shoes at the same time. "Just... um... bear with me a moment." she said, that sweet but misplaced uncertainty back in her voice. Underneath the gown, she wore some sort of very tight-fitting garment, meant to hold all of those splendid curves in check, I assumed.

"Do you need some help, my beauty?" I ask silkily, drawing closer, easing the straps of the shaper down over her shoulder. They had bitten into her skin a little, leaving red marks on her flesh. I made a small noise in my throat, bending to kiss them. She must have been terribly uncomfortable all trussed up. I felt her shiver in sweet response, and continued my gentle assault, slowly easing the garment down and off. 

"Turn around, sweetling... let me see you." I whispered when she kept her back to me, the tremble of her shoulders now borne of uncertainty rather than need. She took a deep breath and shifted, slowly turning to face me.

I let my hunger for her show clearly on my face. She was utterly perfect to my eyes. Her breasts were full and heavy, tipped with pale pink nipples that all but begged for my mouth upon them. A high waist flared out into wide hips, belly soft and round now that it wasn't being forcibly held in. "Bed." was the only word I managed to choke out.

Seeing how affected I was, she smirked at me. Saucy little minx! "You're a bit over-dressed for bed, don't you think?"

"Hmm... perhaps." I shrugged, feigning indifference. In truth, I was just as eager to be out of my clothes so I could properly feel that gorgeous form against mine. She stepped closer, close enough that that heady scent of her skin surrounded me once more, forcing me to take a deep, steadying breath. Gentle, deft fingers undid the buttons of my shirt, sliding it off of my shoulders. My belt followed and she faltered a little when it came to the front of my trousers.

"You've come too far to be shy now." I teased her, rocking my hips forward encouragingly. I was aching and hard already and I knew she could likely see that, the Midgardian clothing doing very little to hide me.

"True enough." she agreed, undoing the fastening and, wonder of wonders, slowly kneeling as she slid them down rather than just letting them fall. I couldn't help a small sound of relief when my cock was released from the tightness of the fabric. I looked down at her only to find her looking up at me, bold now.

"You are... sinfully gorgeous. You know that, right?" she smiled at me, leaning closer, her soft lips kissing along the inner line of my thigh, making me gasp.

"I? No... I do not know that. But I am grateful that you think me so." I answered her, my voice breathless. A wicked tongue slid along the underside of my cock and it took every ounce of my control not to thrust my hips forward in search of a completing caress. "Ahh... careful, my beauty... I would not wish this game to end too soon." I whispered, the closest I might come to begging for mercy.

"Are you actually turning down a blowjob?" she asked, her tone so incredulous that I nearly laughed.

"Not quite... I would merely rather be buried in that soft little quim of yours. Your mouth is sweet, to be sure... but I am anxious to sample the rest of you. Such luxurious beauty should not go un-adored." I whispered, keeping my tone warm and soft.

She smiled and bit her bottom lip, pleased by my words. "Well, when you put it like that..." she said, standing in one smooth motion, stepping back to the bed and sitting on it. I followed, a moth to a flame.

"Lie back, darling." I entreated her, waiting until she obeyed before climbing on to the bed over her, parting her legs so I could rest between them, purring softly as our skin finally touched.

“Ah... “ she sighed softly, sliding her arms around me and pulling me closer. “God, you feel... amazing...” she whispered, nuzzling against my throat, soft lips sliding over my pulse, making me hum softly with pleasure. I bent my head, my hair falling over my brow as I kissed shoulders, slowly working my way further down. Along her collarbone, down over where her heart was beating furiously within her chest. Oh, the sweet sound of that mortal heart, beating so hard in her excitement, so full of life and insistence. As she gasped for breath, her hands caressing along my shoulders and into my hair, I nuzzled between her breasts. Soft... so utterly soft and full and warm. I could not help a small cry of desire from escaping me as a took one small nipple into my mouth.

My gift with words was not the sole reason for my moniker of Silvertongue. I swirled my tongue around that soft peak, sucking gently as it began to harden. She gave a keening cry, fingers tightening in my hair. Ah, so sensitive and responsive to my touch... almost virginal, although I did not need to be told she was not untouched. Only when her nipple was hard and tight did I pull back, only to switch to the other one, paying it the same gentle homage. She was watching me, her eyes bright with arousal. I met her gaze, letting her see how very much I wanted her as my fingers played along her skin. I wanted to learn her, explores the peaks and valleys of her form, find out what made her gasp or laugh or moan.

She curled her legs up on either side of me, allowing me to settle more firmly against her, the moist heat between her legs pressing against my stomach, beckoning me lower. With a shuddering moan, I withdrew from her breasts with some reluctance, fingers replacing my mouth. “The heat of you is... astonishing...” I whispered, kissing slowly over her soft belly. I felt her tense, fingers tightening against my skin.

“Ticklish?” I asked with a chuckle, lightening my touch deliberately, making her laugh with breathless assent. “I shall have to keep that in mind.” She whimpered in response, perhaps hoping that I would not remember that for later.

“Please, don't. I am violently ticklish and liable to kick you sheerly out of instinct.” she laughed softly, her fingers relaxing on me, smoothing my hair back from my brow.

“Duly noted, my sweetling.” I nodded, pressing a more playful kiss against the lower curve of her belly before nuzzling against her inner thigh. Ahh... the scent of her was so strong and sweet and intoxicating. Even in the dark of the room, I could see how her soft folds were glistening with the juices of her arousal. And there was possibly nothing more intoxicating to me than knowing how she wanted me. “You are... so lovely... and so wet.” I murmured softly, my breath against her thigh.

She gave a soft cry, her hips flexing slightly. I shifted so I was lying between her legs, hands pressing to the inside of either thigh so I could spread them wider, hold them down . I could not resist this temptation. Nor did I intend to even try. Gentle at first, I pressed a soft kiss to her folds, keeping her legs spread when she reactively tried to close them. “Don't.” I whispered, a hint of command in my voice. “Let me taste you, darling.”

She relaxed, though I could still hear her breath, each exhalation tinged with an eloquent moan of desire. I hummed my approval and leaned in once more, using my lips to explore her dripping sex, sliding my tongue along the folds, gathering up her sweetness like a man dying of thirst. Her clit peeked out from under its hood, pink and shiny with moisture. A flick of my tongue over it and she gave a startled cry, as though she hadn't expected me to do such a thing. With a wicked grin, I swirled my tongue around it and drew it into my mouth, sucking. My hands were trembling, the sheer need for her robbing me of some of my calm. My mouth occupied, my fingers delicately parted her folds and I was able to press two fingers inside of her. The heat and tightness of her made me gasp aloud. “Ohh... oh, sweetling... so deliciously tight...” I whispered softly, though I made certain she could hear me. “And so slick and ready for me.”

She gave a gasping cry, my words and voice seeming to affect her as much as my touch did. “What can I say..? Ahh... you're amazingly sexy.” she panted, her hands clenched in the sheets and her hips rocking up helplessly. “Please... don't stop.”

“Oh, I do not intend to stop until you are completely undone and exhausted.” I assured her, licking my lips as I returned to my delightful task. I flicked my tongue against her clit, delving my fingers ever deeper inside of her.

She gave a keening, aching cry. “Fuck... oh, fuck... you've got... really... long fingers!” she could barely make the sentence coherent. I couldn't help but smile at that, knowing that I was able to touch her more deeply than anyone prior. I curled my fingers inside of her, moaning at how tightly her body gripped at me; so eager and wanton. I was not going to be able to resist the need to be inside of her much longer.

“Please!” she keened, her voice sweet in its need. I gave a cry, my voice somewhat muffled against her wet quim. There was no hope for me to withstand that aching, musical plea. 

I pushed away from her, only to return, sliding the length of my body along hers. I was hard and aching, my cock throbbing as I rocked my hips, teasing myself as much as I was teasing her. “Please what...? What is it that you want of me, my beauty?” I asked, although my breathlessness and tone did little to help my mask of innocence.

“You. I want you... inside of me.” she returned, nails digging into my shoulders as she pulled me down into a rough, biting kiss. “I want you to fuck me.” she growled, eyes gleaming. A lioness, indeed... a goddess!

I groaned in my own need, reaching down to part her sweet lips, easing the head of my cock between them. Once sure of my angle, I thrust my hips forward, breaching her tender body. I very nearly spilled right then and there, the sensation of her tight, slick heat enveloping me, clenching around me, nigh unbearable. “So... tight... so wonderfully tight...” I panted against her ear as she clung to me, her soft breasts and belly pressed against me. “So... perfect.”

She whimpered, biting her bottom lip and looking for a split second as though she might weep. I was enthralled by her... and that fact seemed to touch her, heart and soul as well as in body. For a moment, I remained still, buried to the hilt in her welcoming curves, holding her tightly. Soon, need won out and I pulled back, almost completely out before sliding seamlessly back inside, a tight groan escaping me. I was not normally so vocal, but this beautiful, sensual female was unlocking my voice in the midst of passion. I had wanted to draw this out, but my own body was refusing to accept such a notion. 

She wrapped her arms and legs around me, arching her back, those exquisitely full breasts bouncing up and down as I pumped hard into her. “Yes... oh god, yes...” she keened, nails dragging along my back. 

“Say my name.” I panted. There was no measure to my motions now; they were chaotic, with no discernible rhythm to be followed, each slide home resulting in a dual dry of surprised pleasure from the both of us.

“Loki.” she whined, voice soft and trembling. The sound of my name, two syllables filled with such want and need, made me cry out, driving harder inside of that writhing body.

“Say my name.” I growled this time, the sheer intensity of my desire causing new aggression. I was a powerful sorcerer and force to be reckoned with, but rarely did I feel so godlike as I did now, demanding more of her and of myself. “Say my name!” I commanded her, voice raised to a harsh roar.

 She gave a sharp, high cry, gasping for breath. “Loki!” she screamed in a voice that reverberated off of the walls, the sound pulsing through me.

The threads of my control quickly snapping, I struck a hard rhythm, holding her hips for leverage and thrusting as deeply as I could. “Close... very close.” I hissed through gritted teeth, my voice rough. I did not want to spill before she had reached her heights. She was mewling and panting underneath me, that luscious body quaking with my every thrust. Her nails were certainly going to leave marks on my skin the way she was clutching at me. “Give yourself over to me, my beauty... I want to feel you...” I shuddered, my voice punctuated with gasps for breath.

A gasp for air and she nigh screamed my name once more, her already tight passage squeezing around me in such intense pulses that I had no choice but to follow. My body convulsed in aching spasms, no thought in my head other than the need to fill her. The pleasure seemed to go on and on, far beyond what I thought even my body could withstand... and all the while she clung to me, singing out her pleasure in the sweetest, most wanton voice I had ever heard.

Covered in sweat, both us panting with our hearts beating in time, I settled slowly against her, reluctant to leave the sweet softness. “Loki...” she sighed, gentle fingers stroking lazily up and down my spine, making me shiver. I hummed softly, too overwhelmed for the moment to form words. Her heart slowly calmed and resumed a normal beat, my own copying hers so that I was languid and relaxed against her.

“That was... wow.” she whispered and I could hear the pleased smile in her voice. 

I lifted my head to look at her, curling an arm under my chin so I wouldn't cause her any discomfort. “Aptly put.” I agreed with her, smiling softly, using my free hand to brush her hair back from her face, the locks having long fallen free from the updo she had been wearing. “When can I see you again?” I whispered, reluctant to even leave this room, though I knew I would have to eventually.

Her eyes flicked up to mine, eyebrow raising speculatively. “You don't need to do that.” she said, the cryptic comment making little sense to me. “I know how this goes. I'll give you my number and you'll find some plausible excuse to not give me yours... and once you leave my bed, I'll never hear from you again.” she sighed, her face sad and resigned. She had played this game before? Did men take her and leave her so often that it was near-routine for her? Anger boiled up inside of me... at these faceless men, at their inability to see what beauty lay before them, and even at her for allowing herself to be used in such a way... for accepting it as normal.

“That is not how it goes with me.” I growled, pressing a finger to her lips. “That is not how it ever goes with me.”

Her eyes widened with surprise and perhaps a tinge of fear, which only spurred me on. “Now answer my question, my dear. When can I see you again?”

A slow smile spread over her lips, her expression segueing to one of delight and desire. “Well... my boss has an all-night engagement tomorrow night... “


End file.
